Riptide Crew
Riptide Crew is a crew featured on Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. Overview Riptide Crew is a crew represented by Bodie and Emilia. The crew is presented as sporty and athletic with the color red as its primary color and the High Tide as its primary venue. Dance Central 2 Riptide Crew is the first crew the player meets in-game in the Crew Challenge mode. When approaching them, Emilia tells the player that auditions for their crew were last week and as such, decline the player from moving forward. Bodie however gives the player a chance, with Emilia soon following forth. Once the player completes Riptide's challenges, they allow the player to rep for their crew anytime. Bodie also gives a warning to the player by stating that there are other crews in the vicinity, and that some of them are not kind. He then gives the player their crew card. Dance Central 3 At some point between Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3, Riptide Crew joined forces with Dance Central Intelligence. When Dr. Tan commissioned "Operation Lockstep", Bodie and Emilia were sent to the 2000s to learn moves from the era that Dr. Tan will use to take over Dance Central Intelligence. During that time, Bodie and Emilia became co-hosts of "Dance Central Live", a music television show that takes place at Studio 675. When the player reaches them, they are finishing up a show. Once done, they tell the player that they are busy with the show and the fans that watch them host, ignoring the player's crisis. Lima and Rasa, via Boomy, demand both of them to come back, to which they oblige. Once the player grabs all of the moves for the dance craze, Bodie continues to host the show even though the show is not airing, but is soon interrupted by an alert from Rasa that Dr. Tan's army has invaded the headquarters. He is cut off before he can finish, and Emilia and Bodie react quickly to the situation. When they reach back to headquarters, they notice that no one is there. They are then immediately taken away, presumably by members of Dr. Tan's army. They are not seen again after this, but according to Dr. Tan they were taken to prehistoric times with a majority of the other agents, in hopes of getting eaten by dinosaurs. Once the player defeats Dr. Tan, they, and the others, were sent back to the current present by DCI. Songs Official Below is a list of songs defaulted by the Riptide Crew with indication on who the default dancer is for the songs. Bodie *"Cupid Shuffle" - Cupid *"Don't Touch Me (Throw Da Water On 'Em)" - Busta Rhymes *"Get Low" - Lil' Jon ft. The Ying Yang Twins *"Hello Good Morning" - Diddy-Dirty Money *"In Da Club" - 50 Cent *"Let It Rock" - Kevin Rudolf ft. Lil' Wayne *"Moves Like Jagger" - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera *"My Prerogative" - Bobby Brown *"Reach" - Atlantic Connection and Armanni Reign *"Samba de Janerio - Bellini *"Say Hey (I Love You" - Michael Franti & Spearhead *"The Humpty Dance" - Digital Underground *"Yeah 3x" - Chris Brown Emilia *"1, 2 Step" - Ciara ft. Missy Elliott *"Baby Got Back (Mix Mix)" - Sir Mix-A-Lot *"Calabria 2008" - Enur ft. Natasha *"Club Can't Handle Me" - Flo Rida ft. David Guetta *"DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love" - Usher ft. Pitbull *"Escapade" - Janet Jackson *"Firework" - Katy Perry *"Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" - C+C Music Factory *"I Like It" - Enrique Iglesias ft. Pitbull *"On The Floor" - Jenifer Lopez ft. Pitbull *"What Is Love" - Haddaway Unofficial Bodie As Oblio was not present in Dance Central 2, Bodie overtook being the default dancer for Dance Central songs (On-Disc and DLC) played in Dance Central 2. This continues in Dance Central 3 until Oblio is unlocked. *"Body Movin' (Fatboy Slim Remix)" - Beastie Boys *"Girls & Boys" - Blur *"Hella Good" - No Doubt *"Lapdance" - N.E.R.D. *"Rump Shaker" - Wreckx'n'effect *"Satisfaction" - Benny Benassi Presents The Biz *"Say Ahh" - Trey Songz ft. Fabolous *"Weapon of Choice" Fatboy Slim The following song is mysteriously given to Bodie in Dance Central 3, even though Mo is the default dancer for it, who appears unlocked from the beginning in Dance Central 3. *"Party Rock Anthem" - LMFAO ft. Lauren Bennett & GoonRock Emilia The following list of songs for Emilia, while acknowledged by Harmonix to be part of the collection, are technically not defaulted by Riptide Crew as they were done prior to the group's formation. *"Evacuate the Dancefloor" - Cascada *"Fergalicious" - Fergie ft. will.i.am *"I Gotta Feeling" - The Black Eyed Peas *"Lean Wit It, Rock Wit It" - Dem Franchize Boys ft. Peanut and Charlay *"Maneater" - Nelly Furtado *"Move Ya Body" - Nina Sky *"Pon de Replay" - Rihanna *"We Run This" - Missy Elliott Gallery Official Screenshots= DanceCentral2RiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew4.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew5.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew6.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew7.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew8.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew9.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew10.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew11.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew12.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew13.png DanceCentral2RiptideCrew14.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral3RiptideCrew4.png |-| Screengrabs= DanceCentral2CinematicRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral2CinematicRiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral2CinematicRiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral2CinematicRiptideCrew4.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew3.png DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew4.png|Emilia informing the player their deadline for crew auditions ended DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew5.png|Bodie convinces Emilia to give the player a chance DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew6.png|Bodie gives the player their crew card DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew7.png|Bodie tells the player to try again DanceCentral2CrewChallengeRiptideCrew8.png|Emilia tells the player to try again DanceCentral3CinematicRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3CinematicRiptideCrew2.png DanceCentral3CinematicEnding2.png|Riptide Crew with other crews at the Dance Central Intelligence agency DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew1.png DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew2.png|Bodie and Emilia concluding a "Dance Central Live" taping DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew3.png|Bodie adds on to Emilia's comment regarding their celebrity statuses and puts Operation Lockstep on hold DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew4.png|Riptide Crew shifts their focus on Operation Lockstep after Lima urges them via Boomy to come back DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew5.png|Bodie thinks the show is still on air DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew6.png|Riptide Crew worries about the agency after they hear that Dr. Tan's army has invaded it DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew7.png|Bodie wonders where everyone is DanceCentral3StoryRiptideCrew8.png|Emilia gets taken away by mysterious figures DanceCentral3StoryPart51.png|Riptide Crew with other crews depicted in a drawing by Dr. Tan, indicating where they are at the moment Category:Riptide Crew Category:Dance Crews